


no day so bad [podfic]

by clutteredrainbow (missingpride1913)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Napping, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpride1913/pseuds/clutteredrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they don't really mean to become nap buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no day so bad [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no day so bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/590276) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> Thank you thisissirius for giving the fandom blanket permission and a short fic so I could start off my podfic endeavor.
> 
> Also thanks to livewire94 for the cover art!

**Cover Artist:** [Livewire94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Livewire94/profile)

**Length:** 00:09:16

 **Link to Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5tdkq7acbpsp50g/no_day_so_bad.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic so please feel free to leave any constructive criticism below so I can hopefully both continue and improve...


End file.
